Pokemon: Hoenn's Heoroes
by EliteFourGrinder
Summary: Four legendary Pokemon Trainers are going to Hoenn, Grinder's homeland(Verdanturf Town), to catch 'em all again. But this time, they won't have their old pals to join them! PLZ R+R!!!!!!


Pokemon- Hoenn's Heroes  
  
Grinder: Hi! This is a live brodcast from Hoenn's farthest reaches. U can call me Grinder. I'm an extremely strong Pokemon trainer. Well, I'm not exactly telling the truth. I am weak right now. But later, way later in my story, I and my crew of friends (Jay, Slash and Kyle) become the Pokemon League Elite Four! But, we don't become the EF in Hoenn..... Puzzled? At the end of this story, everything will become clear......  
  
Meanwhile...near Dewford Town......  
  
Grinder: So this is Hoenn. Nice place. Maybe the Gym Challenge here will be a bit less relaxing than the ones from Johto and Kanto.  
  
Slash: Ya, you guys should have seen how me and Zapdos fried all those pathetic Gym Leaders.  
  
Jay: Ya. Zapping Gym Leaders with Raikou was waaaaaaayyyy too boring.  
  
Kyle: I guess we can relax until we arrive in Littleroot Town.  
  
The boat docks in Littlerott and the four go to Prof. Birch's Lab to sign up for the Hoenn League.  
  
But when the four open the door, four girls are in the lab.  
  
Girl 1: Oh, another trainer, eh? My dad's gone. We're here watching the lab until he's gone. I'm May. Nice to meet you.  
  
Girl 2: I'm Ruby.  
  
Girl 3: I am Cyrstal.  
  
Girl 4: And I'm Kate. So, you guys signing up for the Hoenn League?  
  
Grinder: Uhh, yeah. So anyways-  
  
Just then, the door bursts open and a panting guy wearing glasses comes in.  
  
Man: Girls! Your dad is in trouble!  
  
Jay: Oh no! Prof. Birch is in trouble!  
  
The nine go to see what the problem is and find Prof. Birch being chased by four small black dogs.  
  
Kyle: (bursts out laughing)  
  
Birch: Quick! Take a Poke Ball from my satchel and battle the Poochyena!  
  
Boys: Er, OK. (take a Poke Ball from Birch's satchel and release it)  
  
A green gecko, a blue fish and two small red birds pop out of the Pokeballs.  
  
Grinder: You, er, green thing-  
  
Birch:Treecko! Pound!  
  
Treecko goes over and socks one of the Poochyena on the head, KOing it.  
  
Slash and Kyle: You, uh, red thing-  
  
Birch: Torchic! Scratch!  
  
The two Torchic scratch two of the remaining Poochyena, KOing them.  
  
Jay: Fishy thing-  
  
Birch: Mudkip! Tackle!  
  
The Mudkip goes and KO's the remaining Poochyena.  
  
Birch: Thank you. Let me formally introduce myself. I am-  
  
Grinder: Prof. Birch, can you sign us up for the Hoenn League?  
  
Birch: Sure! Oh, by the way, thank you so much for saving me. As thanks, I would like you boys to keep the Pokemon that you used.  
  
Grinder: One thing. We already have 6 Pokemon.  
  
Birch: May I see them?  
  
Boys: Sure! (shows Birch their six Pokemon)  
  
Birch: Wow! I've never even seen these Pokemon!  
  
Boys: WHHHHATTTT?????!!!!!!  
  
Grinder: [What planet does he come from?]  
  
Birch: May I ask a favor of you? Can you please leave fyour Pokemon here so I may study them?  
  
Boys: Ok, sure. (leave their Pokemon at the lab for studying and take their new Pokemon with them)  
  
The boys train a bit before arriving in Oldale Town.  
  
Jay: Wow. I wonder if this place has a Gym for us to test our skills in. (sees a man) Excuse me, sir, can you please direct us to the nearest Gym?  
  
Man: Sure. There's one in Petalburg City. But to get there you need-  
  
Boys: Alright! It's off to Petalburg City!  
  
The four boys head west towards Petalburg City, but a man blocks their path.  
  
Man: The road is blocked because I'm sketching the footprints of a rare Pokemon.  
  
Grinder: Rare Pokemon? What rare Pokemon?  
  
Man: I don't know, but somehow, these footprints look familiar somehow.. Oh well, you boys can use the north entrance, towards Route 103. Boys: Ok then, it's off to Route 103.  
  
The boys go towards Rout 103. When they arrive, the four girls, May, Ruby, Crystal and Kate, are there studying the habits of the wild Pokemon of the area.  
  
Girls: Oh, hi boys! We're studying the wild Pokemon for Dad. So, to kill some time, why don't we have a little battle?  
  
Boys: You're on!  
  
Grinder: Treecko!  
  
Jay: Mudkip!  
  
Kyle and Slash: Torchic!  
  
May: Torchic!  
  
Ruby: Treecko!  
  
Crystal: Mudkip!  
  
Kate: Mudkip!  
  
Well, the battle raged on, but eventually the boys defeated their rivals.  
  
Grinder: OK, we'll take a break and come at you later with Chapter Two, when the boys fight Gym Leader Roxanne for the Stone Badge! 


End file.
